The Break In
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Joey breaks into Kaiba's mansion. He was surprised at what he found! Puppyshipping


It was a dark rainy night. The cold sleeting rain was pouring viciously ensuring no one in their right mind would be outside today. People hiding inside like little pussies. A lone figure could be heard off slowly walking down a dark alley dragging a chain across the pavement. "Too far," He muttered under his breath with a murderous intention, "This time he has gone too far. He's gonna pay for this." Joey's foot slipped into a deep puddle. "Shit. Now my toes are gonna prune," Joey grumbled.

Joey stopped in front of Kaiba's oversized mansion. Joey climbed and hopped over the fence. He was surprised at the lack of security presence. He kept to the shadows but hurried to the door. " Im such a ninja" he said to himself as he checked the door knob, rolling his eyes at the new knowledge that Kaiba doesn't lock his doors. It must be a trap, Joey thought. Joey looked to see an open window next to the door. Awkwardly, Joey climbed through it. Heh, who is the idiot now, Kaiba?

Joey was inside, the room appeared to be a library only more extensive. It was hard for Joey to be sure, he hadn't spent much time in the library at school. Joey made his way to the door but knocked over a small corner table. The table crashed and Joey froze, was it possible someone had heard the sound. Quickly Joey scrambled to rearrange the table to its unaltered state as he was trying not to leave any evidence of his visit. It was almost back into place just as Joey remembered it in his mind. As he slide the table the last couple inches into its final place a faint click came from a hidden side panel. Joey hadn't noticed but there was a cracked piece of wood that hid a secret compartment. As he pulled his hand away slowly the hidden stash opened up to reveal a great treasure. Fancy porn. Playboys? Joey pulled them out one by one. One, two, three, four... and then... a the very last Playgirl ever made. Joey stared at it in shock and awe. And there was one other issue of Playgirl hidden in a further sea of Playboy. Kaiba was hiding them. "Only Kaiba would pay for porn. God Kaiba. Haven't you heard of the internet? I guess there is nothing else in there... oh wait.." Joey pulled out a old crusty handkerchief from the corner. "OH DEAR GOD." Joey nearly fell over as he dropped the handkerchief. After the sudden shock of realization had settled in Joey regained some of his composure. He slowly looked around the room to make sure he was still in the clear as he picked the rag back up and stuffed it into his pocket.

Joey turned his attention back on the two Playgirl mags. He picked them up wondering what chicks would even see in something like that. Hardly anyone was fully nude. Internet was better.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Joey picked up his chain but quickly realized he had no way to pick up the mess before someone would see him. Joey rushed over to the light switch and dimmed the lights. This was it, the moment he was waiting for. His half cocked plan was about to reach a critical scene. Slowly the hallway door opened. Kaiba stood in the door frame and looked into the poorly lit room. Joey's heart began to race. Was this the feeling animals got while surviving in the wild? The feeling was amazing as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Joey waited and watched to see what Kaiba would do next.

Seto knew something wasn't right. Although he couldn't fully see the atmosphere of the room was off and he couldn't help but shake the feeling that. Seto stood cold and firm not willing to move an inch. Slowly he walked into the room. It only took a few steps but he could now hear the frantic beatings of a heart in the darkness. Seto knew he wasn't alone in the room but he wasn't afraid. It wasn't the first time some kids tried to sneak into his home and by gauging the rapid convulsions of the beating heart, the perpetrator was more nervous then Kaiba would ever allow himself to be. "You picked the wrong house." Kaiba said bluntly. The hour was late and there was no time for head games. "I've notified security they will escort you out momentarily and you will be billed for any damages you have caused."

Joey slowly emerged from the shadows behind Seto. It was clear that Seto knew someone was in the room but he wasn't quite sure where yet. The moment was now and Joey wasn't going to let it slip by. This might have been the only shot Joey would have to take his revenge on Kaiba. Joey jumped out at Kaiba like a jawa from star wars landing on Kaiba's back knocking them both to the ground. Joey and Kaiba got back on their feet. If it came down to a brute strength fight Joey would win hands down. Joey had much more upper body strength and Kaiba wouldn't be a match for him in that aspect. Kaiba on the other hand had strategy and planning. Joey tried to punch Kaiba but he stepped to his side, pushing his shoulder and flipping him onto the couch leaving him vulnerable, exposed and upside down. Joey instinctively put his arms up to block but there were no following blows.

Kaiba took off his shirt. And then his belt. His shoes. "What the hell are you doing Kaiba?"

"What do you think?"

"OK." Joey rolled to his feet and started taking off his clothes. "So how are we gonna do this?"

Kaiba stepped out of his trousers, now only in his white with blue accent underwear. "Like this." He kissed the shirtless Joey with a yearning passion he didn't know he was capable of. Kaiba graced his smooth but nimble hands over Joey's rock hard six pack abs.

"Kaiba... " Joey moaned as Kaiba reached in and grabbed Joey's dick through his underwear. Joey pulled down his own pants as Kaiba traced the outline of his cock with two fingers. Kaiba grabbed Joey and fell back on the couch. Joey grabbed Kaiba's long legs and put them on either side of him. Kaiba ached for Joey's cock so he used his legs to force Joey closer to him.

"Mmph." Kaiba grunted as Joey thrusted against him. He could feel Joey's hard cock through both their underwear and it somehow made him even harder. "I want you, Joey. Can you take me on?"

Joey rocked back and took off his own underwear revealing his amazing cock. 6 ½ inches uncut. Joey reached down and pulled Kaiba's underwear off him. About 6 inches cut, just as Joey thought, he was bigger than him. Joey almost wanted to gloat right there but Kaiba interrupted his cheesy smile with a deep kiss. "God dammit Joey, I am so hungry for your cock."

"Whaaah. Wow really Kaibs, You sure about that?" Joey said scratching his balls.

"You are impossible, damn mutt." Kaiba, grabbed Joey's hard cock and put it in his mouth.

"Ah Kaiba, feels so good." Kaiba flicked his tongue up as he reached the tip and then sucked back down even further than the last time. Joey's hands moved through Kaiba's hair as he bobbed his head back and forth. Grabbing on to Kaiba's hair he gently guided him to suck him deeper. Kaiba used one of his hands to finger himself as he sucked Joey. After he felt he had stretched himself enough he reached his hands up to get the blond to stop holding his hair. Joey let go and Kaiba stopped.

Kaiba grabbed something from a drawer then got on the floor on his hands and knees, "Fuck me Mutt. I am sure you are familiar with this position."

"Kaiba if you call me mutt one more time-"

"Wheeler!"

Joey got on his knees and grabbed Kaiba's sides pressing himself up against him. Kaiba spread his legs out farther to give Joey better access.

"Use this." Kaiba said handing him some lube"Joey put some on himself and rubbed it up and down. He then placed his dick up against Kaiba's hole and pressed and easily got in but it still felt tight.

Joey dug his nails into Kaiba's boney hips. He slammed him harder and harder. "You like being my bitch Kaiba?" 

The truth is Kaiba loved being Joey's little bitch. He also loved the feeling of Joey's balls smacking his. However, despite these truths he didn't answer only grunted in pleasure.

Joey came hard inside Kaiba.

Kaiba immediately started getting dressed.

"Well that was fun but don't you want to get off?"

"There is more than one way to get off you stupid mutt."

Joey looked puzzled as Kaiba walked out the door.

From the hallway Joey could hear "Now get out before I call the cops!"rt


End file.
